


非典型强制爱

by shengshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengshi/pseuds/shengshi
Summary: 练习开车爽爽
Relationships: 博西科/雅兰奇
Kudos: 1





	非典型强制爱

“博西科大人……”年轻的领主被少女拦下。那名少女低着头，粟色的发温顺地垂落在肩上，红着脸向他告白:“我非常爱慕您。”

以温柔著称的人婉转地回绝了对方:“能得到您这样可爱的女性的爱慕是我的荣幸，但我姑且还没有成家立业的打算。”

“就算如此，”少女说:“我也想能够在近处注视您身影……请给我一个在城堡中工作的机会吧。”  
领主怜悯而慈悲地看着她，答应了她的请求。  
——————  
他慌张地想要离开，却被轻松地抓住了脖颈，被对方用力地压进了房间。

博西科将人摔在地上，脸上仍然是惯常的微笑。他看着面露惊惧的逃跑者，叹了口气，温文尔雅地问:“雅兰奇，您为何如此惊慌呢？”

雅兰奇的身体轻轻发抖。他看着明明也只是个少年的对方，来自低等生物的本能却让他无法自控地感到窒息般的恐惧。他明确地感受到了对方的杀心。

我明明还，没来得及干什么……

雅兰奇嗓子发干。他用力地咽了咽，在对方闲庭信步般逼近的脚步中飞快地思考着可以活下去的方法。在成功进入城堡后，他每天都有好好扮演一个普通的平民姑娘，每天都完成了规定的工作。他应当是没有露出任何马脚的，他应当是可以好好完成任务的……

而且，为什么博西科还记得他？明明以爱慕者的身份进入城堡工作的人不只他一个啊！

雅兰奇想不明白。他看着博西科慢慢蹲在他前面，对方那双向来温和的眼带着份说不明的感觉上下打量他。

“我很难过。”博西科说:“我以为你只是个想要工作的好孩子，可没想到你是个借着人皮偷溜进来的小耗子。”

“我……我没有做什么……大人，我并没有做什么伤害您的事……”雅兰奇打着颤。他怨恨让他来做这件事的家伙，也怨恨自己接下了这份工作。可又能有什么办法呢，他必须要把那份天文数字一般的债务还清，哪怕并不是他欠的。在进入城堡前，雅兰奇想自己如果暴露了，按领主的性格应该只会把他打一顿;但随着他手上对对方的资料越多，他越害怕。

雅兰奇不想死，他不想被追债人打死，也不想被博西科杀死，他只能尽力地把过错推到那个家伙身上。

博西科安静地听着对方结结巴巴地推卸责任。听完后他微笑着点了点头，然后站起身，动作毫不客气地把人强硬拽了起来。雅兰奇的腿脚发软，被他这么一拽没能站直，反而跌跌撞撞地往后连退几步，正好磕到了博西科的床沿，又滑了下去。

雅兰奇觉得自己快疯了:“我愿意接受您的惩罚……求您不要杀死我。”他的眼泪掉了下来，死亡的凝视让他失去了所有勇气，他现在只希望对方不要把他打成无法自立的残废。

起码让我有一条活路，雅兰奇心底祈求着。

博西科伸手，再次把雅兰奇拽起来。他这次没有松开，左手扶着人，右手帮对方轻轻拍落衣裤在地板上粘的灰。

好在他的卧室地板很干净。

拍完灰后博西科仍然没有放开对方。他反而更凑近了些，在雅兰奇脸侧嗅了嗅。“你说你没有做伤害我的事，”博西科在雅兰奇耳边柔声说:“但我看见你在我的食物中放东西了。”

雅兰奇的手指蜷缩了一下。他小声回答:“可那个不是什么毒药。那个是为了让您对我产生亲切感的一种小伎俩……连迷药都算不上，它对人的影响非常小。”

雅兰奇又紧张地强调:“真的非常小！”

博西科叹了他今天的第二口气:“坏孩子……你要知道，每种药对人的影响都是不同的。我应该，唔……”他垂眼轻皱着眉，鼻尖碰到了雅兰奇的脸颊:“对这种药物的适应力要差很多。或者是给你药的人给的并不是你以为的那一种。”

雅兰奇不敢动弹，他感到有什么不对劲:“不，不会的，那种药我经常用，不会认错的……”“那就是我体质原因了。”博西科说。

雅兰奇被他推到了床上。博西科弯下腰摸了摸对方惊慌失措的脸，分析着自己的情况:“你的药应该是对我产生了类似迷情药的效果，让我现在对你的感觉有点微妙……其实我很讨厌‘情欲’这种东西，它太容易让人不受控了——但也不算是没有好事。合理地发泄情欲能缓解人的燥郁，这确实是我需要的。”

博西科俯下身，声音是一如既往的温柔:“你该为你做的事情道歉了。”  
——————  
雅兰奇一直在哭，他太痛了。

博西科轻声细语地说着自己是第一次，笑着说可能会不太舒服，然后他的烦躁和暴戾就淋漓尽致地从行为中表现了出来。雅兰奇可以感觉到博西科的确是在发泄，从博西科并不耐心的拓张开始，到没有技巧的顶撞，以及一直死死掐着他的腰的手，都无一不体现了对方的不愉快。

“可是我也是第一次……博西科大人，请您，不，求您……”雅兰奇痛苦地呜咽着，看到了博西科温和的注视。博西科的眼神和表情与他的动作格格不入。他的神情还是那个众人仰慕的年轻领主，善良温柔;而动作却充满狠绝，对雅兰奇的哭泣声充耳不闻。

太吵了。

博西科扯住雅兰奇的头发，一边给予他痛楚，一边在雅兰奇仰起的脸上吻去了他的泪痕，轻声安慰:“乖孩子，哭声小点。”

雅兰奇知道博西科是不会在乎自己的感受了。他只能尽力去配合对方的动作，勉强从痛苦中分出几分快感。可怜的罪人不敢抓挠将他视作发泄品的惩戒者，只能将手死死抠住床单。

博西科终于满足了。最后一点黏腻的水声停下，他退出来后又伸出手指，饶有兴趣地把流出来的东西堵了回去，动了动，然后再随手抹在了雅兰奇的腿侧。

雅兰奇看着博西科慢条斯理地起身，给自己套了件浴衣，然后来到他跟前低下头轻轻给了他一个吻，看起来就像事后普通的温存一样。

博西科注视着他，几乎显出几分情人的柔软来:“雅兰奇，很痛吗，很累吧……睡一觉就没事了。”

睡一觉就没事了。

雅兰奇茫然的看着他，然后睁大了眼睛。

“不，不，博西科大人，领主大人……”他听懂了这份残酷的预告，他浑身战粟发抖。雅兰奇撑起身拉住了博西科，甚至忘记了身体上下的痛苦:“让我活下去，求您让我活下去……”

经过情事后的声音沙哑得厉害。雅兰奇抽泣着摇头，被汗浸湿的粟发铺在背后像命运的网图。博西科亲吻雅兰奇的嘴唇，勾引他的舌尖。

他在亲吻中含糊地轻声问:“为什么呢？”

“因为……那瓶药……您只会对我有感觉对吧。我可以，不，我愿意……”雅兰奇喃喃一般地恳求他:“我愿意为您解决这些事情，我愿意成为您的发泄品。请留下我，我不想……”我不想死。

雅兰奇可怜地泣不成声。他已经没有选择了。

博西科仔细端详着雅兰奇，低声笑了。他在雅兰奇被他掐得青紫的胸口轻舔，把人舔得下意识瑟缩着往上抬了抬。

一个完全听话的……啊，这多划得来。

“我是说，你先睡一会，我去帮你拿药。雅兰奇，你流血了。”博西科替雅兰奇摆了个舒服的姿势，扫了眼对方看起来甚是可怜的后面，稍微后知后觉地感出了一丁点贵族式的惭愧。

雅兰奇的确太累了，他被压着做了那么久，又哭了那么久。

博西科在他的脖颈上磨了磨牙，像是要补上刚才那场只有粗暴抽插的情事中没做完的部分。他对雅兰奇身上的气味有些着迷，他觉得大概是因为那个药。

雅兰奇在博西科这些细微轻柔的小动作中得到了催眠。

他在这个大城堡中获得了一张用来呻吟和高潮的他人之床作为领地，在慈悲而怜悯的狎弄中精疲力尽地睡了个好觉。


End file.
